The Anniversary
by animeluver69
Summary: It's Tsubaki and Blackstar's 1 year anniversary. But everything does not go as planned. I suck at summaries -


Tsubaki radiated with excitement. Today was her and Blackstar's one year anniversary and she wanted it to be perfect. Blackstar had meister training after school which gave Tsubaki plenty of time to set up. As soon as the bell rung dismissing the students of DWMA Tsubaki was rushing to get home.

"Bye Tsubaki! Good luck!" Maka called after the raven haired girl rushing home.

"Thanks Maka! This is going to be perfect!" Tsubaki called over her shoulder. Soon enough Tsubaki was home and very excited. She pulled the many decorations from her closet and began to set up. Her theme was blue and gold stars, Blackstar's favorite. Balloons were soon everywhere around the house along with streamers and photos of them together throughout the year. Tsubaki smiled to herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Today was going to be a very good day.

As Tsubaki got out of the shower and put on a blue sundress and went to her room. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

'Tsubaki, meet me at the park around the corner -YourGod'

Tsubaki smiled in delight. Blackstar remembered! And better yet, he apparently had a surprise for her at the park! She hurriedly applied her make-up and made sure everything was ready for when they returned home. Soon, she was walking to the near-by park wondering what could be waiting in store for her. Maybe a picnic?

But when she arived the park was empty. 'Hm, thats weird.' Tsubaki thought to herself. Blackstar was sitting alone on a bench. She sneaked up behind him and huugged him from behind.

"Oh! Tsubaki, you're here." Blackstar exclaimed. She walked around the bench and sat next to him. He looked worried.

"I know why you asked me here." Tsubaki started. He looked up at her.

"You do?"

"Yes. To go on a date for our anniversary!" she blushed and held his hand. Blackstar's eyes widened.

"Its our anniversary?" Tsubaki froze. He was being serious. She looked into his eyes worriedly. She knew Blackstar would forget, she didn't mind as long as they got to do something together, but if thats not why he asked her to come here, why did he? Tsubaki can't remember a time when he was as serious as he is now.

"... Yes Blackstar it's our one year anniversary." she mumbled. He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki. I guess I forgot. I've had a lot on my mind." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Its fine. But if you didn't call me here for a date, why did you call me here?" she timidly asked him. Blackstar lowered his head. Now Tsubaki was really getting nervous. Was someone hurt? He gently pulled his hand away.

"I think we should break up." Tsubaki froze. Everything suddenly stopped. He was breaking up with her.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry Tsubaki but I want to break up with you." Her head was spinning. Why? She had been perfect to him! Nice, patient, helpful! Where was this coming from?!

"Why?" she whispered choking back tears.

"You're a sweet girl Tsubaki. You're so nice, you deserve better than me. I'm a terrible boyfriend. I'm never romantic, I forget dates, I mean look! I forgot our anniversary today!"

"I don't mind that you forgot! I set up the whole house for our anniversary as a surprise!"

"Tsubaki you're too nice for me! You do all of these nice thoughtful things and it makes me feel like crap because I can't compete! I will probably never be a good boyfriend and I think I'm better off alone." Her tears were flowing freely now.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I'm sorry Tsubaki but it's over. I'm leaving."

"No! You can't just leave like this!" Blackstar stood up.

"You're my miester and best friend! I love you." she cried. Blackstar wouldn't look at her.

"I'm not your miester anymore. I already talked to Lord Death. Maybe we can still be friends, but this relationship is over. Goodbye Tsubaki."

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried out as he walked away into the darkness. She sobbed on the park bench for what felt like hours. Finally, she stood up, wiped off her tears and began to walk home. As she walked she turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She walked through the door and was greeted with the dozens on decorations everywhere. She sobbed and ripped them all down. She stomped on the decorations and popped all the balloons around the house. She grabbed all of the photos of them together. She took one last look at them, then threw them to the floor. She cried as she walked to her room and got into bed. It was all over.

Thanks for reading, leave a review! I got the idea from a BuzzFeed video and I don't usually write fics this sad. Leave suggestions or whatever cx


End file.
